Tales Of Symphonia: Book 2: Journey Of World Regeneration
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: 5,000 years ago The Hero Mithos Stopped the Kharlan War. Yet now 5,000 years since than the world has gotten worse and a constant Hourglass battle for the Supply of Mana. However, one young man Alexander Robinson must join the battle and learn about himself. This is The Journey Of World Regeneration.
1. Prolouge: A Heartbreaking Beginning

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict:_

_"You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_

_The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world._

* * *

><p>5,000 years have past since the events of the Kharlan War. We come to the land of Slyvrant, once one of the two countries that were at war. Now a world declining in Mana. Sylvrant has been suffering a lot from the Mana decline however, there was still hope. The Chosen Of Regeneration. The Women chosen to save the world is Slyvrant's last hope for survival.<p>

n the Asgard Region a young man with blonde hair pulled his sword out of the body of a Desian and snarled. "Danm Desians...can't they leave people alone." He muttered to himself sheathing his sword turning around to the village he had just protected from an attack and growled. Why did the Desians attack this Village? They hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"Impressive...or an Inferior being..." A voice said as the young man turned around and drew his sword blinking at who he saw. The women wore an unusually extravagant attire, which features large, mechanical-looking gold blades that encompass her. She had long, green hair, which is partially concealed by a gold helmet, and purple eyes, accompanied by purple eye shadow. Her basic outfit consisted of a red, bikini-style top with gold plates covering her breasts that extends into a violet bottom, albeit stopping short enough to reveal her thighs and red, tattoo-like markings. Her gloves consist of the same violet color, despite the top portion and fingertips of her gloves consisting of the same red as the torso of her outfit, and she wears large, gold bracelets around her wrists. Her boots are also violet, extend above her knees, and are pointed at the ends in a gold color that accompanies the large, gold bands around her ankles. Additionally, she was wearing a matching violet cape on the backside of her attire that extends downward from her waist.

"Relax Alexander Robinson, I'm not here to hurt you...yet." She snarled as the young man revealed as Alexander Robinson blinked.

"First how do you know my name. Secondly how can I trust the word of a Desian?!" He snapped.

"That is true you don't have a reason to trust my word. But you also don't have a reason not to trust my word." She said as Alexander sheathed his sword before crossing his arms and began to speak.

"My name is Twilight Pronyma but you may simply call me Pronyma. I am the leader of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals and I am here to tell you that you need to head back to your village it is under attack by a man by the name of Kvar the Fury Tempest, a rouge Desian Grand Cardinal." She explained.

"How can I-" Alexander started before suddenly he felt a shaking as he turned around seeing what looked like flames of fire coming from his Village.

"What the?! That's my home!" Alexander shouted in disbelief picking up his shield from the ground taking off towards the burning Village as Pronyma simple smirked turning around before disappearing without a trace. Why Kvar was looking for Alexander she didn't know nor care all that maters was her Job was taken care of.

As He entered the village things did not look good. The Villiages were burning down all over the villiage as Alexander raced to one of them as his mother and father were crawling out.

"MOM! DAD! Are you okay?" He asked before looking around in fear. "Dad wheres Nicholas where is my brother?!" Alexander asked as his father coughed before beginning to speak.

"Kvar has him in the center of town.." He coughed as Alexander growled tightening his fist. "So she was telling the truth...Kvar you're going to pay." Alexander muttered to himself grabbing his sword and began racing towards the Center Of Town.

"Not so fast Desians!" Alexander snarled as he raced to the center of town and drew his sword and shield as Kvar simply chuckled. His appearance was very basic compared to the other Grand Cardinals. He had short, light blond hair that is combed back, pointed ears, and thin, menacing eyes. His attire consisted of a typical Desian general uniform, although his is blue and accompanied by large, gold pieces of armor on each shoulder plus a small scar over his left eye as he began to speak.

"Well Well Well so the Traitor finally reveals himself." Kvar said with a laugh as Alexander blinked. "Traitor? Me? Where do you desians get off I would never join people as sick and twisted as you guys." Alexander snapped in anger as Kvar simply chuckled shaking his head before he began to speak once again. To him this was just rather funny to say the least. Kvar's past was coming back to haunt him and Alexander didn't even realize it to say the least. Oh well making him suffer before revealing the truth would be all the more sweeter.

"The rest of you, **KILL HIM**! I've got what I came here for!" Kvar snapped as he pulled on the wrist one Nicholas with him.

"**BROTHER! LET HIM GO KVAR**!" Alexander shouted before some of the Desians knocked him down as Alexander jumped back wiping blood from his lip and growled.

"Okay assholes you asked for this. It's showtime" Alexander growled. Alexander charged in and sliced down as the Desian raised up his blade as the two swords clashed as one whip master came from behind and whipped him in the back as the swordsman kneed him in the gut throwing him to the side as Alexander growled.

"Cheap bastards..." Alexander snarled in anger. Alexander flipped upwards before suddenly a few cards were flung down onto the ground and exploded knocking the Desians back as a young female women around Alexander's age landed on the ground from a building bellow. The young women was wearing a light blue ninja like outfit with dark blue shirt and pants, clip on boots that shared both colors of light blue and dark and a pink ribbon with red string circling it. She had dark purple hair with a pink ribbon tieing it together as she got in fighting stance with her cards in hand.

"Need a hand?" She asked as Alexander nodded getting his sword ready in his right hand his shield on his left and growled as the two charged in towards the Desians attacking.

Alexander sliced down on the sword master as their swords clashed as Alexander flipped over the Desian before The Desian turned around as Alexander round house kicked him right to the face knocking the Desian though their air spinning like a drill almost as he landed on the ground before Alexander charged in after the Desian.

"Power Seal! Spirit Seal! Power Seal Absolute!" The Women shouted slapping three Seal's onto a Desian as they exploded before sending one into a tree as it coughed in pain.

Alexander blinked. 'What the hell were those' Alexander asked himself before suddenly the Desian he was battling pulled a cheep shot as he slammed his shoulder into Alexander slamming him down as Alexander back flipped wiping blood from his lips and growled at the cheep shot.

As the Desian charged at him Alexander kick flipped up before jumping over the Desian and turned around before stabbing him right though the stomach as he coughed up blood. "Rest..In...Peace you son of a bitch!" Alexander snarled pulling out his blade from the Desian as he fell to the ground dead, blood dripping off of Alexander's blade.

"Pyre Seal!" The women yelled slamming another seal on the Desian as it screamed in pain before his life left his body as the women brought her card back and growled. 'Cowards...' She muttered to herself before turning around and walked over to the young man.

"Thanks for the help but uh who are you?" Alexander asked as the women shook her head before speaking.

"that's not important right now what is though is what that Desian wanted with your brother." She said looking towards the ranch across the way were more than likely that Kvar was holding Alexander's brother. Alexander looked out towards the Ranch and growled before closing his eyes heading towards the ranch as the women looked to the sky.

'_I'm sure he will be fine...hes kinda cute I'll-GAH focus! You have a mission to complete now to find the Chosen._' She said to herself before disappearing into the shadows.

At Kvar's Ranch Alexander readied himself as he had just gotten though a good dozen Desians before a slow clap was heard as Alexander turned around seeing Kvar holding his brother's wrist with some sort of blue jewel on his right hand.

"I must say I never thought you would make it to me so quickly. Now I must ask what brings you to my ranch Traitor?" Kvar asked with a small smirk. Alexander growled before bringing his sword up and pointing it straight to Kvar before the young man began to speak unknown to him this would sadly be the last time he would ever see his brother alive.

"Oh I don't know could it have to do with the fact that you have my BROTHER! NOW LET HIM GO!" Alexander snarled in anger as Kvar simply chuckled an evil smirk before shaking his head.

"I must say Alexander I'm impressed that you had the Courage to come after me for your brother after you had to watch as your village was burn to the ground!" Kvar said with an evil smirk as Alexander panted keep his eyes locked right on Kvar.

"Your Villiage's fate will be your own! however, not now. Instead I've got a better idea." Kvar said with a sadistic smirk turning towards Alexander's brother Nicholas and grinned.

"I did some research on this pathetic Inferior being and his mana signature is not what I'm looking for in a new test subject after that pathetic inferior being Host Body A012 blasted women escaped with an exphere that MY ranch had put so much time and effort into and your inferior being of a brother can't even make up for her making him worthless." Kvar said with a smirk.

"So with that being said I'm about to become the least of your **PROBLEMS!**" Kvar shouted before ripping the Exphere off off of Nicholas and dropped it to the ground laughing Evilly before heading his own separate way. Nicholas let out a scream of pain before dark energy began surrounding Nicholas's entire body as Alexander rose his arm up blocking off the dark energy from him as suddenly his entire body started to change. His body color turned to red before going into a grosstes monster red as his arms grew out the same color with thorns coming out of his elbows and his clothes now ripped to shreds as Alexander lowered his arms he gasped backing up in horror.

"N-N-No this can't be happening **IT CAN'T!**" He shouted as the creature began holding his head in what looked like pain as he heard his brothers voice only weaker.

"Brother...I don't know how much longer I can hold on but there is something I must tell you first...your not my brother by blood." His voice said as Alexander blinked in confusion. What exactly was his brother talking about. He held up his arms in the air to block off some more of the Dark energy as his brothers weakened voice began to speak once again towards him.

"Theres not much time so just listen brother...your special...beyond special and I'm glad to have been called your brother...Some time ago when you were just a baby and I was about three we found you on our door step...with no family around to take care of you we did what any good hearted person would...when we found you we found an grey orb on you as well and we kept it in your room brother...somewhere your real family is out their find them...but before you leave take that grey orb I sense its something special for you...now please Alex...my last request as your brother...end my pain kill me don't let me go though the rest of my life as this monster..." He got out as it let out a scream of pain again as Alexander tightened the grip on his blade as a tear fell from his eye.

"Damn you Kvar...**DAMN YOU TO HELL!**" Alexander shouted at the top of his lungs towards the sky glaring down his apparently adopted brother's new form as tears flooded from his eyes as he closed them before opening them again.

"I will brother and once have the skills needed to defeat Kvar I will return here.." He said looking at the exphere that was dropped to the ground. "Maybe that item will become of some use.." He pondered and nodded looking towards his brother. "Rest in peace Brother...be free of this pain..LETS GO!" Alexander shouted as the creature let out a roar.

"This is my last job as your brother farewell my brother!" Alexander shouted before charging in and sliced his wooden sword down on his brother's new forms arm as it clashed as Alexander was fighting back the tears that were trying to spill out of his eyes as he flipped over the monster before kicking it down to the ground as it slowly got up before using a Arte known as Insane call as it let out a roar holding its head screaming it what seemed like pain as Alexander covered his ears.

Alexander readied his sword and extended his hand out before Edge's of water came out from his hand hitting the creature multiple times as his hand glowed a light blue as he looked at his hand in shock.

'What the hell just happened?!' Alexander asked as the creature let out a roar as Alexander readied himself and closed his eyes.

'May Martel Forgive me for what I must do.." Alexander muttered to himself. Alexander looked at his brother before closing his eyes and charged forward before his wooden sword stabbed his brother's new form right though the stomach the creature slowly limped over before he heard his brother's voice one final time. "Thank you brother...good...bye..." He whispered out of his final breath as tears began to flow from Alexander's eyes.

"Farwell...my brother..." Alexander muttered pulling his sword out letting the body fall to the ground. Alexander walked over and picked up the item Kvar ripped off his brothers hand. It was a small blue orb as he closed his eyes placing it in his pocket as he slowly helped the now lifeless monsters body up over his shoulders and began making his way out of the ranch and into the field as Kvar watched from a far and smirked.

"Embrace this sorrow Alexander Robinson. There is still more to come for you. Before you finally learn the truth." Kvar said with an evil chuckle before laughing head into his ranch to continue his research. Not knowing how much this would come back to haunt him in the end.

At Alexander's Village of Millwood his mother and father were beginning to worry about what was taking Alexander so long. However, soon their worries were soon put to rest as His mother looked up to see Alexander with a creature on his back making his way towards the village.

"Honey there he is!" His mother called out as the man known as Porter Zamora sighed with realif as he looked towards his wife Veronica Zamora and nodded as Alexander made his way up to the entrance of the Village Porter pulled him away making him drop the monster.

"Alex stay back from that monster!" Porter screamed as Alexander pulled away as he held his head down tears flowing down his face as he hicked up as both his parents blinked before Alexander finally spoke.

"This isn't a monster mother...This is my brother...Kvar turned him into this..." Alexander stated as Veronica covered a hand over her mouth in shock.

"No...Nicholas..." Veronica muttered falling to her knees as Porter came up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you have to?" He asked not wanting to finish the statement as Alexander nodded as Porter brought his son into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that my son...your brother probably told you before his death. You may not be our son by blood but I couldn't be happier to of been the one you called dad." Porter said as the two hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"Dad..." Alexander muttered as he hugged his father close. That night the village gathered in the center of the village as the mayor placed a lit torch on the remains of Nicholas monster form as it began to burn up. Alexander eyes along with his mother and fathers eyes welled up in Tears as Alexander looked to the sky seeing the smoke and he swore for a split second he saw his brothers face closing his eyes he spoke.

"Rest In Peace...Nicholas...my brother...Kvar trust me some day you will pay for this!' Alexander muttered to himself tightening his fists. As he re opened his eyes Alexander saw the Mayor putting the ashes into a urn and some into a necklace of some kind as he walked up to Alexander and his family handing them both items wiping his tears before heading off to mourn of this loss with his wife as Alexander took a deep breath before his Mother Veronica spoke.

"Alex...I had this made for you I thought you would always want a part of your brother with you." Veronica said as Alexander nodded taking the necklace and placing it around his neck looking at it closing his eyes. They eyes filled up with both sadness and anger as he took a deep breath before turning to his mother and father before beginning to speak.

"Take me to the item my brother spoke about..." Alexander stated as his mother and father nodded as they headed towards their house or at least what was left of it heading into the house and upstairs where his room or what was left of it. On the bed laid a orb with grey mana circling though it as Alexander walked forward and blinked putting his hand on it and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe his brother was gone.

"This was the Item we found with you. Maybe it will be of some use to you?" Porter asked as Alexander nodded taking the item and putting it in his empty pocket closing his eyes and sheathed his sword before taking the metal shield from above his bed followed by taking off the wooden one and swapping places with them as he turned towards his parents before speaking.

"Mom Dad...I...do you know where The Chosen Of Mana resides." Alexander asked as the two blinked before closing their eyes and smiled nodding at their only remaining son now as Porter spoke.

"Yes..after everything that has happened today I should of know you would be leaving the Village. The Chosen Of Mana resides in what is known as Iselia, the Village of Oracles. I can see it in your eyes my son you plan on finding her to help her rid the world of the Desians don't you?" He asked as Alexander simply nodded as his mother walked to him bending down so he could see his face before cupping his face and spoke.

"My baby boy...even if your not my son by blood you've grown up so fast. Do be careful out there and..if you ever are in the area again..please do come home even if its only for a little bit your still our son regardless of blood." She said as Alexander nodded with a smile as he adjusted his shield as his father closed his eyes.

"Wait here Alexander there is something I want to give you before you go.." Porter said as Alexander nodded blinking in confusion as his father took off to go get what he was talking about.

His father came back in with a strange item of some kind wrapped in a brown ashed wrapping, the ash obviously from the fire left behind by the Desians attack on Millwood. When his father handed him it Alexander unwrapped it revealing a standard metal blade similar to the one handed sword he wielded now. Alexander took the wooden blade out of his sword sheathe and handed it to his father before placing the metal blade in the spot where it was and smiled.

"May The Goddess Martel look over you and see you on a safe journey my son." Porter said as Alexander pulled his father into a final hug at least for now before going over and doing the same for his mother as he headed out the door. His Journey had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen Of Mana

Having just left his Village Alexander made his way over Hakonesia Peak and sighed closing his eyes still remember the events that took his brother away from him once he made his way down the ramp of the peek before he saw a bunch of people standing around talking as Alexander walked up to them.

"Excuse me whats going on?" Alexander asked as one of the people turned around with fear in their eyes before pointing down towards them before speaking.

"If your heading towards Palmacosta I would stay away for awhile." He said as Alexander blinked in confusion what exactally was going on.

"Why? I need to head their to catch a boat towards Izoold to catch a boat to Ossa Trail. I'm heading towards Iselia." Alexander said as the mans face grimed before he spoke towards Alexander.

"The Desians are heading their now apparently they have a death quota to meet by the orders of the Desian Cardinal From The Eastern Ranch Magnius." He explained as Alexander growled tightening his fist muttering the word Desian before heading down the remaining of the peak entering the Palmacosta Region.

After about an hour or so of walking while taking a small break at a House Of Salvation he began racing the rest of the way towards Palmacosta where screams were heard inside the town as Alexander raced into town as citizens raced past him as the Desians looked to see who they raced past and laughed.

"Well, Well, Well. So the Traitor has decided to show up here to what a gift from Us to Lord Magnius this will be." He said with a smirk as Alexander growled.

"Desians...you bastards just came to the wrong freakin town." Alexander shouted charging in at the Desians after drawing his sword. One Of The Desians tried to hit him with an arrow as he brought up his shield blocking it before jumping in the air and stabbed the Desian right though the helmet he was wearing into his skull as the Desian coughed up blood before Alexander drew it out and kicked the Desian to the side as the others looked in shock before growling towards Alexander.

"You will pay for that Inferior Being!" One shouted as he charged forward and sliced down as Alexander brought his sword up blocking the sword as they clashed as The Desians eyes went wide.

"W W What the?!" He asked in shock as Alexander smirked.

"Tell Me can an Inferior Being do **THIS!**" Alexander asked before flipping the sword up in the air and turning back around before stabbing this Desian in the stomach as it coughed up blood causing Alexander to smirk before round house kicking that Desian to where the other was.

"Anyone else?" Alexander asked with a small grin as some of the Desians growled before suddenly however, He turned before being smacked backwards though a wooden crate by a giant ax as he coughed slowly getting up looking at the figure that had just hit him. The man was a well-built, half-elven man with long, red hair that he seemed to keep in a ponytail. He had several scars on his face that accompany his default scowl. He wore a purple vest that exposes his chest and arms and silver, mechanical-like bracelets on his wrists. His pants were black with a red, wavy design on the sides, while his boots are silver and pointed upward at the ends as the man scowled.

"So your the Traitor Kvar has taken so much interest in." He said slamming his ax down and smirked. "You may have escaped _Kvar the Fury Tempest_ and by some miracle _Twilight Pronyma_ but your life ends here today Traitor at the hands of _Magnius the Pyroclasm_!" The man laughed as Alexander slowly got to his feet and growled as The Desian Grand Cardinal approached him not noticing the Orb in his pocket now glowing a greyish color and burning a hole in his pocket.

Suddenly the orb fell though his pocket rolling in front of the two as Both Alexander and Magnius blinked. Suddenly however it started shaking like crazy before exploding before from the grey energy emerged a grey wolf looking puppy who growled at Magnius at the desian before in un-atural speed zoomed past Magnius spinning him around before doing the same again and Smacking Magnius down to the ground and growled standing in front of Alexander.

"Hands Off my Master Punks!" The Wolf creature growled in anger. The Desians backed off a little bit as Magnius growled before looking at his minions.

"Retreat for now I have to deliver this turn of events to Lord Yggradsial." He said as the Desians nodded taking off while Mangius disappeared in a teleporting like way.

"**WHIMPS!**" The Wolf snarled. Before turning around and wagged its tail.

"Hey there took your sweet time for your powers to- hold that thought." He said before growling and began chasing his own tail trying to chomp it as Alexander blinked before chuckling a little bit.

"Sorry force of Habit. The names Archie The Summon Spirit of Gravity." He said wagging his tail and grinned as he looked around blinking. "Wait a moment this isn't Tethe'alla!" Archie shouted as Alexander blinked in confusion.

"Um you came from the moon?" Alexander asked in confusion as Archie laughed a little bit.

"Not exactally listen I'll explain when we get to where you were headed." Archie said with a smile as Alexander nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading for a place called Iselia but I need to catch a boat." Alexander stated before suddenly someone approached from behind as Alexander turned around. The man bowed before speaking while the young girl came from behind his leg.

"Forgive my Interruption but I couldn't help but hear you need help getting to Iselia. Perhaps I can help my name is Governor General Dorr. Now I can't give you a ride to Iselia because it is a town near a desert. However, there is a town by the name of Izoold. From there you can cross a Trail by the name of Ossa Trail. After crossing that you should be in a place called Triet Desert. Cross there and you should come near Iselia." He said with a bow.

"Thank you." Alexander stated bowing with a smile as Alexander and Archie followed Govern General Dorr towards the dock. Once at the dock Dorr smiled. "Do visit us again in the future." He said as Alexander nodded before the boat took off out to the sea towards Izlood. His Journey was going to be a long one but he knew one thing that would keep him going...avenging his brother after having his life forcefully being taken from him.

'_That Traitor...I must keep an eye on him._' The little girl muttered to herself before grabbing her father's hand as they headed off back into town.

At the Town Of Izlood Alexander wasted little time leaving the town and began his crossing of Ossa Trail. It was a nice trail needless to say however, he didn't have time to waste. There were not many monsters on the trail. However when he arrived near the end all that changed as Archie got in position growling as Alexander looked up seeing more or less a giant mushroom.

"Is this some sort of Joke? A giant Mushroom?" Alexander asked as Archie growled. "Don't underestimate it Alex..That's Amanica its can poison you when its killed if its not careful."

"Oh please I doubt that. Lets get this over with." Alexander said drawing his sword and shield charging in as Archie sighed.

'_you've got a long way to go before your one of the chosen summoners to revert this world back to the way it once was._' Archie muttered to himself charging in after his master.

Alexander sliced a few times before he opened his eyes and smirked. "Try this on for size!** Savage Reaper!**" Alexander shouted before he knock the creature into the air as it came to the ground he sliced it a few times before being hit back as Archie charged froward and jumped into the air creating a small ball of gravity mana in his mouth launching it at the creature.

Alexander charged forward before jumping over the creature and sliced it a few times into about a five hit combo and jumped back as Archie slammed his tail against the creature before Alexander extended his hand and 3 fireballs randomly came out launching at the creature as it screamed in pain as Alexander blinked looking at his hand as it glowed with red energy. 'Again?!' he asked himself.

The creature let out a puff of smoke as Alexander quickly jumped back a few times before charging forward as the smoke cleared stabbing right though the creature as it slowly slumped over as its slime covered Alexander's sword as he pulled it out before jumping back as the creature turned around panting as Alexander smirked. This was looking easy...to easy to be honest something was not right here to say the least. Alexander smirked turning his sword around in a fancy fashion before charging in to finish this.

"**ALEXANDER LOOK OUT!**" Archie shouted as Alexander blinked before he turned back towards the creature as it let out one last giant puff of purple smoke before passing down to death as Alexander coughed unfortunately inhaling the smoke. Once it passed the creature was seen dead as Alexander sheathed his sword.

"Lets...get going Archie." Alexander muttered as he headed off towards the desert as Archie shook his head. "Stubborn Kid...we should be heading back for help..' Archie muttered to himself.

The two headed down the trail before beginning to cross the Tiret Desert. However, once they made it out of the desert Alexander's legs felt like jelly like they were going to give out on him at any time.

Soon he came close to a town before slowly making it near before collapsing at the exit. "Is this Iselia?...no I can't be going out like this." He mutter closing his eyes.

"**WHAT THE?!** Someone get Raine here on the double!" Someone shouted but Alexander couldn't tell who as his vision went black.

Slowly Alexander's vision began coming clear again when he opened his eyes as he looked around as he was in some wooden house with a lot and he did mean a LOT of books.

"Don't move to much." He heard a female voice as he looked up to see a silver haired women with a white shirt blue pants and a orange overlay jacket and light blue shoes.

"Is this...Iselia?" Alexander asked as the women nodded. "Yes now hold still while I finish treating your poison from Amanica. You're lucky to be alive you know that?" She asked.

"What are you doing out traveling without some sort of medicine when The Oracle is to be conveyed any day now?" She asked as Alexander smiled weakly as the women's magic was going over him.

"Its a long story.." He said as the women nodded. "Fair enough you should be good to go in the morning but I recommend you come to class tomorrow." She said as Alexander nodded weakly closing his eyes again.

The Next morning Alexander walked over to the class now fully recovered thanks to the strange women's healing as he walked into the class he saw witness to a rather strange scene. "Lloyd Irving, wake up!" The women from earlier shouted as Alexander blinked before turning toward who she was shouting at. The man wore a red shirt with silver buttons and blue pants and overalls strapped on so to speak and a pair of twin blades at his side asleep with buckets of water in his hand as the women from earlier seemed annoyed.

"Lloyd!" She shouted before Alexander saw her pick up a piece of chalk up flipping it up and chucking the piece of chalk at him as he fell backwards before one of the bucket of waters fell on his head splashing him as he shook the bucket off as he looked up to see the women standing over him and sighed. "How do you manage to sleep standing?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?" The man that was revaled as Lloyd asked as Raine sighed before looking to see Alexander in and smiled. "Oh good your here please do take a seat next to Genis um. I'm sorry I don't think I got your name." She said as Alexander chuckled. "Alexander Robinson but please just Alex." He said before walking over and sitting in the desk next to the young man with snow white hair, and a blue and white designed outfit as the young man smiled extending his hand.

"I'm Genis nice to meet you Alex. Allow me to introduce my friends before Raine continues. That one over their who fell asleep in class is Lloyd. The blonde girl behind us is Colette, The Chosen Of Mana." Genis explained as Alexander turned to Colette who tittled her head smiling.

"Uh Don't take this the wrong way Genis but Colette doesn't look very um.." Alexander stated trying to figure out the right way to word it.

"Chosen Like?" Genis asked as Alexander nodded as the young boy chuckled. "Yeah she gets that a lot but shes a good heart trust me if anyone can Regenerate the world she can." Genis said with a smile.

Raine however, simply sighed at Lloyd before walking to the front of the class. "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" Raine said with a smile as Genis nodded standing up. "Yes, Raine." Genis said looking at Raine before speaking.

"Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Genis explained as Raine nodded with a smile.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war." Raine said with a smile.

"Desians..." Alexander muttered tightening his fists almost scratching the wood on the table as Raine blinked.

"Alex are you okay?" Raine asked as Alexander lifted his head up realizing he was nearly scratching at the desk.

"Er yeah I'm fine sorry Raine." Alexander said rubbing the back of his neck before Lloyd spoke up.

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd shouted as Raine sighed in disbelief shaking her head before speaking.

"We covered that in class last time, remember?" Raine asked shaking her head before continuing. "When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now." Raine said as Lloyd sweat dropped.

"I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…" Lloyd said as Raine sighed before speaking.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy." Raine said as Alexander closed his eyes. 'The Day Of Prophecy...is it really time already?' He muttered to himself as Raine continued.

"It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel." Raine said before looking to Colette behind Alexander. "Now, Chosen  
>One…Colette." Raine said as Colette stood up smiling.<p>

"Yes, ma'am." She said with a smile as Raine nodded before speaking.

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration." She said as Colette nodded.

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." She said as Alexander blinked.

"Summon Spirits? What exactally are they. Archie called himself the Summon Spirit Of Gravity." Alexander muttered to himself while Lloyd was back to going to sleep while standing up as Alexander looked back sighing.

" Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one." Raine said with a small laugh before continuing. "Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches." Raine explained as Alexander held his head.

"Human Ranches, Summon Spirits, Desians all this is happening to fast for me.." Alexander muttered to himself as Genis patted him on the back as Alexander turned and nodded stating he was fine to Genis as Raine continued.

"The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—" Raine said before suddenly a flash of light flashed into the class as Alexander raised his arm up covering his eyes.

"What the heck is that light?!" Alexander asked trying to avoid getting blinded.

"Wh…what was that?!" Lloyd asked wondering where the hell that was coming from.

"That's…" Colette said as if she knew exactally what that light was and where it was coming from before Raine spoke.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine said and before anyone could argue she took off as Colette stood up and spoke.

"Professor! I'll go with you!" She said as Raine stopped shaking her head before speaking.

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." Raine said before taking off to the chapel. However, outside the class a familiar man had saw this whole secne and sighed.

"Alex...I never thought you would be thrown into this mess as well..now what do I do..." He asked shaking his head. 'First I have to make sure the chosen recives the Oracle.' He muttered.

"Steven." Another voice said as the man turned around to see a red haired looking man. "You ready?" He asked as the man addressed as Steven nodded. They had work to do.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving For The Oracle

After Raine had headed off Alexander wasn't sure where to begin as he had to get the exphere his brother wore when he was forced to kill him fixed but he didn't know where to begin. Alexander than felt an arm on his shoulder as he turned around to see Genis with a hand on his shoulder Lloyd and Colette right behind him as he blinked before Lloyd was the first one to speak towards the kid.

"Hey Kid, you Okay? You seemed rather focused on something when Raine mentioned the Desians." Lloyd said in concern as Alexander tightened his fists as a small tear came down his face before he began to speak Genis, Colette and Lloyd could tell that whatever he had to say was going to be hard on him but Alexander knew he had to get it out.

"Yeah..I didn't get to say much when I arrived because I was suffering from some Poison but luckily Raine cured me of that. I come from the village of Millwood where we are constantly living in fear of a Desian by the name of Kvar The Fury Tempest. All except me. I refuse to live in fear of a bunch of cowards like the Desians." Alexander snarled as Lloyd nodded in agreement seeing where the young man was coming from. He too had his own hatred for the Desians.

"And than when I returned from my Daily Patrol...My Village was under attack. When I arrived Kvar had my brother in his grasp as fought my way though some Desians...however, after that is when it happened. Kvar ripped the Exphere off my brothers hand and turned him into a monster. I had no choice but to kill him.." Alexander said as Colette Lloyd and Genis gasped.

'Danm Desians...' Lloyd muttered to himself before speaking up. "Where is the Exphere now?" Lloyd asked as Alexander reached into his pocket turning around and showed Lloyd it as he took it looking over it and nodded before placing it back in his hand.

"Follow me after class today my dad can fix it." Lloyd said as Alexander nodded with a small smile. "Thank you Lloyd." He muttered as Lloyd gave awww don't mention it wave with his hand. However, as the group was talking among each other suddenly a voice came from the door.

"Chosen One!" It said as the turned around heading to the door as a pastor came walking in before collapsing onto the ground in pain.

"Pastor?!" Colette asked in shock as the four of them got down to his level as Alexander spoke.

"Whoa hey get it together Pastor!" Alexander shouted before Lloyd spoke.

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Lloyd asked in concern as the pastor coughed before beginning to speak unknown to the group it would be the pastors final breath.

"The Desians attacked the temple-" The Pastor started coughing again before Genis began to speak up about something Alexander had know idea about.

"Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians." Genis said as Alexander blinked in confusion towards the little guy.

"Non-Aggression Treaty?" Alexander asked before Lloyd turned towards him and spoke.

"Your Village must of not had one or Kvar wouldn't of been able to get away with what he did. A non-aggression treaty is where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone." Lloyd explained as Alexander growled in anger so they couldn't even keep their word.

"Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me…" Colette stated as Alexander growled.

"How is it supposed to protect you Chosen One if they just go against their word anyways!" Alexander snarled as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before the pastor finally spoke again.

"I don't…know why, but they have broken the treaty… Chosen One…hurry…receive the oracle…" He coughed as Colette nodded before he contiued his coughing getting worse and worse. "Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…" He said before his hand limped lifeless as Alexander Lloyd Genis and Colette came in.

"Hey! Hang in their!" Lloyd shouted. "Archie!" Alexander shouted before suddenly the grey wolf from before came flipping in as he wagged his tail.

"You called Alex?" Archie asked as Colette giggled despite the sad scene.

"Awww you have a puppy Alex.." Colette cooed as the trio and Archie sweat dropped before Alexander shook his head before he began to speak.

"Archie check for any signs of life on the Pastor." Alexander ordered as Archie nodded sniffing around The Pastor before his face went pale as he closed his eyes lowering his head.

"No..." Colette and Genis said in shock as the group stood up not sure what to do at this point before Colette spoke.

"I'm going." Colette said as Alexander's eyes widdened in shock towards Colette before he spoke.

"Are you Nuts Colette?!" Alexander asked before Genis picked up almost as if reading Alexander's mind at what he was going to say. "Colette, there are Desians outside!" Genis shouted as Colette nodded closing her eyes before she began to speak.

"Yes…but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?" Colette asked as Alexander shook his head before speaking towards her.

"Your out of your mind if you think I'm letting you go by yourself." Alexander shouted before Genis turned towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you going to let Colette go by herself?!" Genis asked before Lloyd shook his head tightening his fist before speaking.

"I'm going, too. I can't let you go by yourself." Lloyd said as Colette blinked before speaking towards the three of them.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous." Colette said as Alexander nodded with a grin before speaking.

"I'd be disgracing my brothers honor if I let you go by yourself with Desians running a muck." Alexander said with a smile as Lloyd walked up.

"Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. Let's go." Lloyd said with a smile as Alexander nodded at him before Genis spoke up.

"Wait, I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine." Genis said as Colette looked between the three of them before smileing. "Thanks you three." She said with a smile as the group raced out of the class.

"Thats strange..." Alexander asked looking around as he looked around seeing no one was around in the town or anything and it was rather off.

"There's no one here…" Colette pointed out as she too began looking around and saw that no one was around to see her head off towards the temple.

"They're scared and are hiding from the Desians!" Genis stated as the group nodded that seemed to make the most sense about why no one was around town or anything like that before they heard a voice.

"Colette!" They heard as they turned to see a middle aged man approaching them as Alexander blinked in confusion he wasn't sure who this was or what however, that was probably because he had not been in town long enough to meet everyone.

"Um who is this?" Alexander asked in confusion before Lloyd spoke up to un confuse the young man.

"This is Frank. Colette's father. Frank, what happened to everyone in the village?" Lloyd asked as Frank sighed before speaking.

"They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple." Frank said as Genis seemed ready to blow a gasket.

"Why?! Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!" Genis snapped as Alexander tightened his fist in anger again with that damn treaty.

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual." Frank stated as Lloyd blinked in confusion.

"Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians-" Lloyd started before Frank cut him off.

"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette-" Frank said as Colette nodded before begining to speak.

"I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen." She said with a smile as Frank nodded before turning to Lloyd, ALexander and Genis.

"Lloyd, Genis. You two should go on home." He said as Lloyd shook his head before speaking towards Frank about Colette.

"I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple." Lloyd said as Alexander tightened his fist in a go time manner before speaking.

"You can count on me. No way am I letting The Chosen go by herself where the Desians are." Alexander stated as Genis smiled and nodded before speaking.

"Me too. I'm worried about Raine anyways." Genis said before Frank spoke up towards the two.

"But-" He said before sighing and shaking his head with a smile. "All right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens." Frank said as Lloyd nodded as the group was left alone.

However, as the group headed towards the exit towards the temple. Four Zombies blocked the exit as the group got in battle position before Lloyd spoke.

"Whoa, there Zombies!" Lloyd stated as Alexander sweat dropped.

"No shit Lloyd." Alexander joked as Lloyd glared at him before seeing he was joking before smirking as Genis spoke up.

"I though the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary! Why are there-" Genis started before he was cut off by Colette.

"It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters." Colette stated.

"That must be why their were monsters on Ossa Trail." Alexander stated before Lloyd cut them all off.

"We don't have time to talk! Let's get these things!" Lloyd shouted as everyone drew their weapons luring the Zombies into town and got into fighting position ready to do battle.

Lloyd, Colette and Alexander charged in as Genis stayed in the back preparing a spell. "**Savage Reaper!**" Alexander shouted before knocking the ZOmbie into the air before slamming it down and began slicing at the Zombie multiple times.

"**Fire Ball!**" Genis shouted before suddenly three balls of fire came flying out o his weapon hitting the Zombie multiple times with fire damage as Colette got up close before.

"**Ray Thrust!**" Colette shouted throwing a single ring a medium distance away from herself slicing though the Zombie as it came back after it had sliced the Zombie in half as Colette giggled. "Pretty good right?" She asked as the group nodded.

"That was easy!" Lloyd said with a grin as Alexander sweat dropped a little bit. 'Arrogant much?' Alexander asked himself before Colette spoke.

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" She said as Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"Ah, well…I owe it to this thing, though." Lloyd said before placing a palm over his taped up hand as Genis nodded before speaking.

"Ah, that's right, the Exsphere." Genis said as Lloyd nodded while Alexander crossed his arms before Lloyd began to speak.

"Yeah. It's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing…" Lloyd said with a sigh as Colette spoke up.

"But you're still strong, Lloyd!" Colette said with a giggle causing Lloyd to blush before Genis spoke up and ruined the moment.

"Yeah, at least his sword skills are good." Genis said with a snicker as Alexander rolled his eyes at the Insult before Lloyd turned to the young boy and spoke.

"What do you mean, "at least"?!" Lloyd snapped almost in anger as Alexander groaned before looking out towards where they were heading as he saw another monster approaching.

"**ARCHIE!**" Alexander shouted as his wolf friend appeared out of no where before zipping though the Ghost as Alexander smirked before looking at the group.

"Now lets get going to the temple shall we?" Alexander asked as the group nodded before they headed out towards the exit. Next stop Martel Temple.


	4. Chapter 3: Salvation Is Upon Us!

As the sun shined brightly Lloyd and company made their way across the plains leading to Martel's temple. When the group arrived to the temple they looked up to the sky as the light shined brightly from the sun but that wasn't what was the brightest thing that was shining in the sky. From the temple a giant pillar of light was shooting out from the top of the temple and into the sky. The light was a sky like blue shining and swirling into the sky as it seemed to be coming from some holy entity.

"Whoa, that light really is coming form the temple!" Lloyd stated in shock as Alexander rolled his eyes in disbelief. Was Lloyd really this stupid or was he just playing dumb. Either way you looked at it though Alexander couldn't belive Lloyd had even said that. It was obvious that the light was coming from the temple. Either way even though they were their to help Colette receive the Oracle Alexander's thoughts still went back to the scene that repeatedly played in his mind. The death of his brother and Kvar's laughed played in his mind so much to the point that he had it engraved in his head. Alexander tightened his fist in anger. "Kvar..." He muttered before sighing and looked at Lloyd before speaking about what he had just said.

"Thank you captain Obvious." Alexander stated with a snicker. Alexander obviously was just joking around but Lloyd was making it to easy to make that comment. He had as Alexander had just said stated the obvious though he could tell Lloyd was a good person deep down inside. Alexander shook his head looking up at the light. So this was the Oracle Colette was really going to become the chosen of Regeneration and save the world. It was kind of exciting that Alexander was going to be here to see the Chosen receive her destiny. Perhaps his brother would be avenged in the end.

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration." Genis stated it was a rare sight to see the Oracle of the chosen. After all it only happened when a previous chosen had failed. How many had failed up to this point Six? After all from what Genis had heard in school there had been Six Chosen's before Colette as they all turned towards Colette with a smile before Colette spoke up and completely ruined the heroic mode as it was called.

"It's really, really bright!" Colette stated as all three of them face planted into the ground their heads leaving a mark in the sand they had just face planted into in disbelif. Was Colette really this Naive to the fact that all she could say was THAT?! sighing Alexander shook his head in disbelif before Lloyd turned towards his freind and began to speak concerning the Oracle. Colette was going to be like the Legendary Hero, Mithos and all she could say was that the light was Really really bright?! Seriously.

"Say, Colette…when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more…you know, Chosen-like…" Lloyd said shaking his head over the fact that Colette was not acting Chosen like at all. The chosen one was a big deal so it was still hard to belive that Colette among all her naive nature was being chosen as The Chosen Of Mana.

"Yeah! No problem. No problem." She said as Suddenly sounds of a sword fight were heard upstairs as GAH's the sound of priests being slayed on the top right before the entrance of the temple were heard. That couldn't be good this was a sacred temple of martel and their were fights going on? This was anything but good could it be the Desians causing havoce up above or something else? Either way you looked at it the comotion upstairs was anything but good.

"Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple." Genis stated. It was true there was a lot of comotion going on up where the temple was. It didn't sound good either. Sword fights were one thing but when there were swordfights on a scared ground like the Martel Temple that normally meant one thing trouble. Question was this though if it was the Desians why were they attacking the Temple? Most of the failed chosen had failed during their journey not before it even began something was not right here to say the least. Shaking his head Alexander was the next to speak.

"Sounds like a lot of sword fighting. In a sacred place like this?" Alexander asked in confusion. Why would the Desians attack a scared place like Martel Temple? Aside from being complete and utter assholes. It made no sense why would the Desians attack the Chosen before she became the chosen a lot of stuff was just not adding up to say the least, attacking the chosen before she became the chosen why would they do that? Everything was just nod adding up. Alexander shook his head before Lloyd tightened his fist before beginning to speak.

"Okay! Let's go, you guys!" Lloyd stated running up the stairs as Genis, Alexander and Colette followed suit before they heard a loud "OW.." as they turned before sweat dropping as Colette had tripped and fell once again smacking her head on the stairs. How could someone who was so clummzy be chosen as "The Chosen Of Mana" it was a little strange to think about but than again Destiny worked in weird ways to say the least. Lloyd raced down the stairs and bent down to Colette's level before speaking.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked as he helped Colette up and nodded as they raced up the stairs as they proceed towards the entrance to Martel Temple they see an old women being cornered by some people who look like Desians. So it was true as Genis had said The Desians had broken the peace treaty though it wasn't a surprise as Alexander drew his blade with a snarl in anger reading his blade as flames of hatred towards the Desians. After losing his brother thanks to Kvar he had nothing but pure hatred for the Desians.

"Desians!" Alexander shouted in anger with a growl of hatred towards the Desians with as the old women looked at shock. Why had the chosen come here but than she remembered that was right today was the Oracle Colette needed to be here to accept the Oracle but she had not been expecting that The Deisans to be attacking and breaking the Peace treaty that Iselia had in place. It was something that no one at the Village had been expecting to say the least. She gulped before speaking towards Colette.

"Run, Colette!" The Old woman said as one of the Desians turned around before turning towards the man the Desians noticed Colette and turned towards their leader. They had found the chosen or more the chosen had more or less be gift wrapped to them on a sliver bow. However, something was off about these Desians to say the least. It was like they weren't even aiming to kill someone but more just wanted information on The Chosen Of Mana. Something was very of here.

"Lord Botta! There she is!" The Desian said as Botta turned around seeing Colette. They had finally found the Chosen Of Mana and were ready to kill her before her journey even begin however, Lloyd, Genis and Alexander were the only ones that stood in their way between them and the chance to kill Colette. However, if the Desians thought they were going to just stand to the side and let them kill Colette they had another thing coming. The leader known as Lord Botta looked over everyone before speaking towards the group. They finally could have the chance to kill the chosen one. "Chosen One, your life is mine!" He said as Lloyd drew his twin blades standing next to Alexander before speaking towards the group of Desians.

"We won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd snarled as Alexander nodded in agreement keeping his blade in position. Alexander had nothing but pure hatred for Desians. They had forced him to kill his brother and now he wanted revenge on them. His brother didn't deserve to go out like he did but the Desians took that choice away from him and now Alexander was out for revenge against the Desian as he growled. Alexander looked towards Botta and aimed the tip of his blade towards Botta and began to speak towards the Leader of this group of Desians. He had a message to send towards Kvar and he was going to use Botta to send it to him. Kvar was going to pay one day mark his words he was going to pay.

"Send this to Kvar I'm coming for him!" Alexander snarled before slashing his sword to the side ready to do battle with the Desians as Botta rubbed under his chin looking over Alexander and the group before he remembered this kids Image. Alexander Robinson, their leader wanted them brought back alive and that was something Botta intended to do. Botta slowly backed up into the temple before he looked towards the man and smirked towards the man before he began to speak.

"Ah so your Alexander who our leader wants alive. Very well than Boys kill the rest but bring the Traitor Alive!" Botta ordered as the Desians charged in. Alexander growled shaking his head in anger. What the hell was with this Traitor bullshit that he kept hearing from each and ever Desian he came across. Never once in his life had Alexander ever sided with these bastards yet they were acting like he had worked with them before which if he did he would of been sick but he clearly would remember if he had worked with the Desians before.

'I'm really getting sick and tired of this traitor crap.' Alexander muttered to himself. It was true this whole Traitor crap was getting really old really fast. Alexander wasn't sure why the Desians were calling him a traitor but sooner or later he planned on finding out why. He hated his name being soiled by being mentioned as a Traitor to the Desians. None the less it was time to do battle with these bastards and send them backing.

As Lloyds group rallied outside, Alexander began to charge the Desian, the stone beneath his feet causing a scuffing sound to echo around them as a smirk began to cross Alexander's face. "Try this...**RAVAGING TIGER STRIKE!**" Alexander shouted, his voice echoing off of the pillars within the hall they staged their battle in. Crouching, only momentarily, Alexander brought his right leg up while balancing his weight between his hands and left leg. The Desian didn't have more than a split second to react just before he felt the male's right foot collide with his chin, pain exploded through his head causing white sparks to fly through his vision while his teeth felt as though someone had slammed metal into them. Alexander grunted a half laugh as he launched himself off of the floor towards the Desian, wrapped his arms around the being, and began to spin in midair before redirecting the spin towards the ground. The spin intensified more and more as the ground rushed up to meet them, and only at the last possible second did Alexander let the Desian go to crash into the ground alone. The impact rattled the floor beneath Lloyd's feet as he stood there watching the spectacle, his swords at the ready. "Alexander we're here!" he shouted before rushing to join his ally in the battle, his swords flashing in unison along with those of Alexander as the Desian fought valiantly, but uselessly, to defend himself from the onslaught of steel raining down upon him.

"Your not welcome here Desian Bastards!" Lloyd growled with nothing but pure hatred with in his eyes as flames in his eyes before Lloyd launched his foot off the ground, picking up his speed and charging full force with his blades ready in both hands. "**SONIC THRUST!**" Lloyd shouted before charging forward full speed into the Desian stabbing him in the stomach. The Desian coughed as blood began poring out of his mouth. Suddenly the other one came charging at Lloyd full force slashing down on Lloyd's sword before using his right leg and kicked Lloyd in his stomach knocking him back helping his ally up to his feet. The Desian growled in anger wiping the blood from his mouth spinning his sword in a complete circle before readying his feet and charged right back towards the group. The Chosen Of Mana however, would have none of that.

"**RAY THRUST!**" Colette shouted launching the ring towards the Desian causing the Desian to quickly stop before jumping in the air to avoid the ring. However, the pain from the stab he took earlier from the Sonic thrust caused his jump to be less than its normal high as the ring sliced past the Desian's leg slicing off a piece of the material his pants were made out of leaving a small cut on his leg as the Desian landed on the ground growling at the group as Lloyd, Colette and Alexander all readied their weapons while Genis was currently finishing up his first spell for the battle.

"FALL BACK! DO NOT LET THE CHOSEN OF MANA RECEIVE THE ORACLE!" The other said before his comrade who at this point was rather injured slowly began limping into the temple. The other Desian raced into the temple they couldn't let the chosen receive the Oracle and become the one who would save the world.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alexander shouted in anger lifting himself off the ground with his right food blade in one hand, sheild in the other and charged in after the Desian. What happened next was painful to watch as Alexander was seen being sent flying out of the temple by a spiked ball and crashing into the brick railing back first. Lloyd out of concern raced over to his friend bending down to his level before speaking.

"You okay man?" Lloyd asked as Alexander slowly got himself up with Lloyd's help, Pain shot though his back after being sent flying back first into the railing, it felt like a thousand bricks were just dropped onto his back from out of an airplane or something. "No I got hit by a spikeball and I'm perfectly fin-WHAT DO YOU THINK LLOYD?!" Alexander growled in pain as Lloyd chuckled and sweat dropped before Alexander readied his blade as big footsteps were heard coming out of the temple. The Desian outfit was green compared to the others red with a giant sword on his back and a spike-ball in hand before he raised it over his head spinning it around for a few moments and than slammed it down on the ground leaving an crater the size of the spike ball in the ground before bringing it back up holding the chain of the spike ball in hand reading himself for battle. "Do Not Get In Our Way!" He snarled.

"Oh I'll get in your way alright now out of mine Desian!" Alexander shouted charging forward kicking off the tip of his foot charging in slicing the Desian a few times before slamming his shoulder against the big guys chest but nothing seemed to phase him. "What the?!" He asked before the Desian smirked slamming his hammer on the ground sending Alexander flying as he back flipped landing on his feet kneeling down panting. "Alex! You little- Take this BEAST!" Lloyd shouted charging forward and slamming his shoulder against the mans stomach as a lion roar came from it barley phasing the Desian as the man span his ball of chain around knocking Genis, Lloyd and Colette back against the wall as the group panted.

"This guys strong.." Genis stated as Alexander growled. "To strong for a Desian.." Alexander muttered. "That hurt..." Colette whimpered in pain as things were looking bad for the group at the moment. "Man this guy is really tough...this is not looking good." Lloyd stated holding himself up with his blade. Vidarr readied his spike ball and swung it towards the group before suddenly sword clashes were heard knocking Vidarr back on his ass as Lloyd and Alexander looked up in confusion seeing a red haired male and a blonde haired one with swords to their sides as Vidarr slowly got up. "YOU TWO?!" He snarled as the blonde one hair spoke. "Leave this place if you want to leave with your life in tact." He stated.

The man growled in anger before Botta came out of the temple. "Enough Vidarr.." He said looking at the two mysterious figures and growled himself. This was an event he was not expecting this to happen at all. "I never thought the two of you would show up..Damn retreat for now!" Botta snarled as the Desians and Vidarr growled but nodded in agreement as the Desians fled down the temple. "AND DON'T COME BACK BASTARDS!" Alexander snarled as the blonde man smiled shaking his head. It was as if he knew Alexander as the Red Haired one spoke. "Is everyone alright?" He asked looking at the group as the blonde one nodded. "No one seems to be hurt.." the blonde haired one said as two items on their hands shined as Lloyd blinked. 'Is that an exphere?' he asked in shock to himself.

The older women Phidra, walked forward to the two and spoke. "How can I ever thank you two for saving the chosen?" Phidra asked as the blonde haired one blinked. "The Chosen? Are you sure your not mistaken miss?" He asked as Phidra nodded. "Yes she was born with the Cruxis Crystal in her hand." She said as Kratos nodded. "I see..." She said with a nod as Colette jumped. "Oh that's right! I have to go receive the Oracle. Grandmother I'm going to undergo the trial now." She said as Alexander and Lloyd blinked looking at each other. "Uh Trial Colette isn't that what we've been doing?" Alexander asked as the blonde one shook his head. "The monsters are only one part of the trial young on." He said as the red haired one nodded. "Yes, an evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." the red haired one explained as Phadria smiled. "You two are right, The Chosen is to receive Judgement from Heaven. But the priests that were to accompany fell at the hands of the Desians" She explained.

"Than I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." Lloyd said as Alexander groaned. "Lloyd I really need to see your father about this already." Alexander snarled as Lloyd chuckled. "Don't worry we'll see dad after this trust me Alex." Lloyd stated as the young man sighed shaking his head. "Lloyd? I'd be un easy with just you." Phaidra said as the two mysterious figures blinked. "You're name is Lloyd?" The Red haired figure asked in confusion. "Yeah but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked as the blonde haired turned towards Phaidra. "My name is Steven and this is my partner Kratos we're mercenary's as long as you can pay us we will take on the job of guarding the Chosen." Steven said as Phaidra nodded. "Under the circumstances I have little options please be of service." Phaidra said as Kratos nodded. "Its a deal than." He said as Lloyd walked up with a spoke.

"Wait I'm going to." Lloyd said as Alexander crossed his arms before speaking. "I didn't come all this way just be left at the door I'm seeing this though to the end." Alexander stated as Steven blinked. "Are you sure um." Steven asked as Alexander smirked. "Alexander, Alexander Robinson." Alexander said with a grin. "Are you sure about this Alexander its going to be rather dangerous?" Steven stated as Alexander laughed. "Danger? Please I got my sword sheild and-" Alexander stated before Archie flipped into the scene. "And Me we'll tear those monsters apart!" Archie said growling before seeing his tail. "As soon as I catch this come here you!" Archie snarled chasing his tail as Alexander let out a laugh.

"Lloyd You'll only get in the way be a good boy and wait here." Kratos said as Steven face palmed ugh this was going to be a long journey. However, suddenly Lloyd smirked before speaking. "Gotcha, than I'm just going to follow you on my own." Lloyd said as Alexander blinked and grinned. "You're something else Lloyd." Alexander said shaking his head as Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah I know, lets go Genis." Lloyd said as Genis sighed. "I knew you were going to say that Lloyd." Genis said as Lloyd grinned. "You're a stubborn kid fine do as you wish lets get going Steven." Kratos said as Steven nodded. "Right Kratos.." Steven said looking back down the chapel before entering the temple with the rest of the group.

It took the group about a good hour or two but they finally made it though all the traps, monsters and obstacles that were put in front of them for the trials before finally making it in a teleporter that took them to the top floor. In the center of the room was a strange seal like thing and in the center of it was a bright red shining orb around them was the walls of the Martel temple and up above came a light not to bright but it felt like it was coming from Heaven itself as Kratos looked around. "This appears to be the top floor." Kratos said as Steven nodded. "What gave you that idea the top ceiling?" Steven joke as Kratos humphed causing his friend to sigh. 'Kratos...whats happened to you..' he muttered to himself.

"Than that Shining thing their must be the Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked as Colette nodded with a mhmm like smile before speaking towards her friend. "Yep, they say I was born with that in my hand." Colette said as Genis looked up and blinked in awe. The group looked up as slowly a slow descending ball of light energy descended in front of the group as it stopped the group blinked for a few moments while nothing happened before suddenly the light shined brightly as Alexander held up his hand to block off the light from blinding his eyes. Once the shined dimmed Alexander looked up and blinked at who he saw. It almost looked like a blonde priest with a green cap on that matched his outfit's front of a green overlay with a light blue sleeve and same colored shoes with white wings coming out of his back as Lloyd backed up in shock.

"Wh-What is that?!" Lloyd asked in shock as Kratos spoke. "It appears to be an angel." Kratos said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Alexander said with a laugh as Steven couldn't help but smile at the comment as they looked up to the angel who began to speak as Colette walked forward. "I am Remiel..I am an Angel Of Judgement. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." He explained before Descending a little bit as the Crystal in the altar slowly floated up before he continued.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." He explained as Alexander blinked. "Wait I've heard this story before my mother told it to me growing up." Alexander stated as Genis nodded. "As did my sister. Awaken the Goddess Martel… It's just like the legend my sister told me and Lloyd about." Genis stated. The crystal floated over to Colette as it began to shine brightly before suddenly a collar/choker like bracelet appeared around her neck and in the center part was a red Jewel. The Angel smiled before speaking. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." He stated.

Outside the group looked before suddenly particles began to form and in one quick flash suddenly a giant tower that acceded all the way into the Heavens as the group looked on in awe outside Kratos and Steven for some strange reason before Lloyd began to speak. "So that's the Tower of Salvation.." Lloyd stated. "Gee Giant Tower appearing out of no where I would have to say that's a safe bet." Alexander joked as Lloyd punched his arm in a friendly manner. "Now the world will be saved!" Genis said with glee before Remeil once again began to speak towards the group. "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands." Remeil said as Colette closed her eyes before re opening them and nodded before speaking.

"I humbly accept this task." Colette said with a smile as Remeil nodded. "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated." He explained as Colette nodded and smiled with determination in her eyes before speaking. "Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette said as Remeil slowly began ascending as Colette raced forward before speaking. "Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa—" She started before Remeil cut her off with a smile before speaking towards her.

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." He said causing Colette to gasp in shock at the deceleration. "F…father!…So you really are my true father." Colette said as the angel began flying up to the sky. "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." He said before disappearing in a flash of light. "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." Kratos said as Alexander looked towards Lloyd. "I'll meet you back in the village." He explained as Lloyd nodded as Kratos, Alexander, Steven and Colette left the room though the teleporter. "So...The rumor was true." Genis said with a sigh as Lloyd blinked. "What Rumor?" Lloyd asked as Genis shrugged before speaking. "That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father." Genis said as Lloyd shrugged before speaking. "Even if you're not related by blood, family is family… At least, that's what I think. " Lloyd said with a smile as Genis couldn't help but smile at his friend before the two left the room though the teleporter.


	5. Chapter 4: The Desian Human Ranch

Back at Iselia Phadria was talking with the others about the Journey Of World Regeneration. The wind blew calmly from outside after Colette received the Oracle and became The Chosen Of Regeneration. "Are you sure about this Alexander? This Kvar sounds like a dangerous foe." Phaidra asked as Alexander nodded. "Yes, Kvar forced my hand in killing my brother so this is something I would like to do on my own." Alexander stated before Kratos and Steven came down from above as both mens eyes seemed to flare up in anger. "Alex I'm sorry but we couldn't help but over here did you say Kvar?" Steven asked as Alexander nodded standing up. "Yes after I get this Exphere fixed by Lloyd's father I'm going after Kvar he forced me to kill my own flesh and blood, my brother for some sick game!" Alexander stated as Steven nodded. "I...see.." He muttered tightening his fist.

"As far as The Chosen's Journey goes we shall entrust her protection to to Kratos, Steven and Raine." The Mayor stated as Kratos nodded. "I have no objections." Kratos said with no change of emotion in his voice. "You can count on me." Steven said with a small smile. Suddenly the door opened up as Lloyd and Genis entered the room with a smile on their face as Colette spoke. "Thank you so much for your help earlier!" Colette said with a smile as Phadria looked over to the two and smiled before speaking. "Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier!" She said as Lloyd walked forward with Genis and shrugged his shoulder before speaking. "It's no biggie. Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" Lloyd asked as Phaidra nodded.

"Yes, that's correct." Phaidra said with a smile as Lloyd spoke. "Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said with excitement. "If Raine is going, I want to go, too." Genis said, Steven smiled and was about to speak up because to him the more help the better that was before Kratos beat him to it. "No. You'll get in the way." Kratos stated as Steven sighed face palming here we go again. "Wh-What?!" Lloyd snapped in anger as Kratos continued. "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home." Kratos explained as the Mayor nodded in agreement. "Kratos is absolutely right. That goes for you too Alexander I want you to stay here with Lloyd and Genis instead of going off after this Kvar." The Mayor said as Alexander slammed his fists down. "**EXCUSE ME?!** If you think for one second I am just going sit on my ass while my brother's murder runs free you've got another thing coming! The second this Exphere is fixed I'm out of here no If ands or buts about it!" Alexander snapped storming out of the room with Lloyd and Genis swiftly behind him.

"Please wait!" A voice called to them as Alexander turned around with Lloyd and Genis as they spotted Colette coming out before tripping as they sweat dropped before Colette slowly got up dusting herself off before speaking. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile as Lloyd shook his head. "It's not like it's your fault." Lloyd said as Alexander humphed. "Yeah Colette not your fault that Mayor thinks he can just order everyone including outsiders around." Alexander states as Colette giggled a little bit before speaking. "Oh yeah…I'm sorry." She said as Alexander sweat dropped before Lloyd spoke. "Listen! Ah, never mind." Lloyd stated shaking his head before Genis spoke up. "Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette!" Genis said pulling out some plate of cookies behind him. "I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but-" He said before Colette shook her head rapidly.

"No No I love your cookies!" She said as Genis spoke. "So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?" Genis asked as Lloyd sweat dropped. "Um well ehehehe..." He said as Genis face palmed. "Don't tell me you forgot!" He exclaimed as Lloyd shook his head before speaking. "Uh, it's…it's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!" Lloyd said as Colette giggled. "Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know." Colette said with a smile entering the house.

"Liar." He said as Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time." he said with a small grin. "Oh, really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" Genis asked as Lloyd blinked. "Sure, but where are you going to go?" Lloyd asked as Genis spoke. "I'm going to see a friend." Genis said with a smile. "Alright than lets get going." Lloyd said as Alexander nodded tightening his fists. "Enjoy your life while you still can Kvar.." Alexander snarled tightening his fist in anger.

The Trio began making their way though the forest outside of Iselia. The group made their way though fighting monsters like mushrooms wolves and so forth before they made it to the half way point as Genis made a turn before turning towards Lloyd and Alexander and began to speak. "Here's my stop." He said as Lloyd blinked. "At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?" Lloyd asked before Alexander slapped him upside the head. "OW!" He shouted as Alexander rolled his eyes. "Dumbass They already broke the treaty themselves!" Alexander shouted as Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh right my bad..." Lloyd stated with a nervous laugh.

The group made their way into the ranch. In the Desian human ranch, the human slaves were pushing heavy blocks to the designated area. One of the female slaves tried to push the block as hard as she could but no avail before one of the desians came over and whipped on her back before snapping. "Hey! Stop slacking off, swine!" he snapped as the slave went back to work as Alexander tightened his fist in anger. "Desians...this place brings back painful memories.." Alexander snarled to himself before sighing. Lloyd, Alexander and Genis approaches to the left of the entrance to a wired fence. Inside the ranch an old female slave was watching as the others were being forced to push the blocks and she tries to hide to another area.

"Marble!" A voice called as the women adressed as Marble smiled hearing that voice turning around and reaching the bars seeing Lloyd, Genis and Alexander. "Genis! are these your friends?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah I'm Lloyd." Lloyd stated with a smile. "Alexander." Alexander said with a cheerful smile. "I'm pleased to meet you both." She said with a smile before Genis spoke up. "Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!" Genis stated as Marble nodded with glee before speaking. "Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time…" She said closing her eyes as Alexander blinked.

"This Time?" He asked as Lloyd nodded. "Yeah the last Chosen failed Alex." Lloyd stated as Marble nodded sadly. "That's right I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey." She stated as Alexander growled tightening his fist before Genis spoke. "I wonder if Colette will be all right?…" Genis asked as Marble smiled looking up to the sky closing her eyes before speaking. "Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." She stated as Both Lloyd and Alexander's eyes went to Marble's right hand as Alexander pushed forward. "Marble Let me see your hand!" He stated as the women nodded holding her hand out as Alexander took it. "Dear Martel...here too?" Alexander asked in horror.

"Whats wrong Alex?" Lloyd asked as Alexander spoke. "Marble's Exphere..its the same shape my brothers was in.." Alexander explained. "Oh sweet Martel.." Genis muttered as Genis looked towards Lloyd. "There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!" Genis shouted as Lloyd shook his head before speaking to Genis. "It's not as easy as you think. Key Crests are dwarven technology." Lloyd stated before Genis argued. "Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!" Genis said as Lloyd sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll ask him." He said as Genis smiled. "All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd." He said with a grin. "Please don't trouble yourself." Marble said with a smile before they heard a voice that they had hopped they wouldn't of heard.

"Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?" The Voice of a Desian shouted as Alexander Genis and Lloyd backed up a bit as Marbel glanced to the side. "Oh, no! The Desians! Run away, you Three! Hurry!" Marble stated as Alexander growled getting ready to draw his blade before Genis put a hand on his hilt and shook his head as if reminding him about the treaty as Alexander sighed in defeat. "Alright I'm sorry Marble." Alexander said as Lloyd and the others took off into hiding before one of the Desians approached Marble as she turned around.

"What are you doing over here?! Who said you could slack off?! Get back to work!" The Desian snapped as Marble gulped and spoke. "I'm sorry..." She said as One of the Desian's looked at her with a raise of an eyebrow. "What's with that look, huh?" He asked as the last one snarled. "Looks like someone's got an attitude problem!" He stated before Marble spoke. "No, of course not, I…" She started before the middle one spoke. "Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're gonna give her a little lesson on respect!" He stated as the others agreed chiming in with YEAH before grabbing Marble by the arms and dragging her to the back.

"Oh, this doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back." Lloyd stated. "So whats the Plan Lloyd?" Alexander asked as Genis nodded. "We've got to do something!" Genis stated as Lloyd nodded in agreement before speaking. "First lets get to higher ground so we can see what the hell is going on." Lloyd stated as the others raced off to the other side of the ranch on the outside before jumping up on the cliff and kept climbing until they could see as Alexander and Genis gasped. "This isn't right..." He muttered.

"She's…" Genis stated in shock. "…We've gotta save her!" Lloyd stated in shock as Alexander and Genis gave him a "ARE YOU NUTS?!" look before Genis spoke. "Lloyd the non aggression treaty! They may have broken it but we still have to follow it or the Desians could attack the Village again!" Genis stated as Lloyd shook his head. "We don't have a choice at this moment she could die left like this." Lloyd stated as Alexander closed his eyes. "Alright Lloyd what's the plan?" Alexander asked as Genis nodded in agreement Lloyd was right they didn't have a choice. "You two attack the Desians from here with Magic." Lloyd stated as Alexander eyes widened. "How did you-" He asked as Lloyd smiled. "The battle at the temple Genis can help you control it but for now he needs to only help you with one." Lloyd explained as Genis gave Alexander a thumbs up as he nodded before Genis spoke. "But wait Lloyd Won't this get us in trouble?!" Genis asked as Lloyd shook his head. "We don't have a choice afterwards hide amoung the bushes and make your way back to the villiage. I'll act as the Decoy." Lloyd said as Genis's eyes widdened in shock before speaking. "This plan it will put you in danger!" Genis stated as Lloyd shook his head before speaking.

"Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run in the opposite direction from the village." Lloyd stated as Genis closed his eyes before nodding. "Alright lets do it Alex over here." Genis stated as Alexander nodded. "Alright we are going for fire ball so close your eyes and picture a few balls made of fire and than launch on my go okay?" Genis asked as Alexander nodded closing his eyes. "Three...Two...One...NOW!" Genis shouted as Alexander opened his eyes before both him and Genis launched three balls of fire towards the Desians each one getting hit with a ball of fire. "Alright lets get down Alex." Genis stated as Alexander nodded as the Desians gave a "WHAT THE?!" as the two slid out of harms way as Lloyd made his move jumping from the top of the ranch to down bellow.

"There he is! Stop him!" One shouted. "OPEN THE MAIN GATE!" The other shouted as the gate opened as a few Desians chased Lloyd out from inside the ranch. Outside as Lloyd was starting to get their attention Alexander was helping Genis down the path before suddenly he tripped. "Ow..." Genis muttered as The Desians stopped blinking. "What was that?" They asked as Lloyd stopped. "Uh-Oh! Alex Jig is up!" Lloyd called as Alexander nodded jumping out from hiding in front of the Desians as Lloyd came from the side as the two drew their blades.

"You little Brats.." The Desians stated as Lloyd and Alexander charged forward at the desians lifting themselves off the ground with their feet charging forward. Alexander and Lloyd looked at each other and nodded as Alexander ran towards Lloyd who used his arms and shot Alexander in the air over the Desians catching them off gaurd as he turned around and sliced the desians a few times vertically. "**SONIC THRUST!**" Alexander shouted thrusting his sword into the desians stomach causing it to cough up blood a little bit. 'Damn Inferior...beings!" He said as Alexander growled. "Could an Inferior Being do this!" Alexander shouted before taking the sword out of his stomach and round house kicking the desian into the ranch. "**DEMON FANG!**" Lloyd shouted slicing his sword against the ground launching a shockwave towards the Desian stuning it momentarily as Alexander charged in lifting his foot off the ground to carry his speed.

"**RAVAGING TIGER!**" Alexander shouted using his foot to launch himself into the air before lifting the Desian in the air with him by slicing his sword from the ground upward into its chin before slicing a few times before taking his sword and slamming the Desian down onto the floor with his sword landing next to Lloyd panting. "A little aggressive much Alex?" Lloyd asked as Alexander nodded. "Sorry...personal beef with the Desians got the better of me." Alexander stated panting as Lloyd nodded panting Alexander on the back as if saying it was okay as the young man took a small breath regaining his composure.

"Uh-Oh we got more coming we can't let them see my Face. Alex go make sure Genis is alright and get out of here I'll catch up with you." Lloyd stated as Alexander nodded racing over to Genis before helping the little man up before dashing out on the ground exit however, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lloyd jumping off the cliff...he knew what he was doing right? Once Genis and Alexander made it down near the entrance of the forest Lloyd was seen landing no problem before jumping off another one landing in front of them before Genis began to speak.

"Lloyd! Alex! They saw your faces I know its not as big with Alex as it is Lloyd when it comes to the Village but still I'm sorry its all my fault." Genis said as Alexander and Lloyd shook their heads before Lloyd spoke. "Don't worry about it." Lloyd stated as Genis was about to argue again Alexander spoke. "We took out the ones that saw our face and the rest of them are still up their on the cliff as long as we make it out of here they'll never know but Lloyd...**DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF TO ESCAPE?!**" Alexander snapped as Lloyd chuckled. "Sorry I like to make big exits." Lloyd said with a grin.

"Just do my homework for me Okay Genis?" Lloyd joked as Genis smiled. "Okay!" He said with a grin as Lloyd nodded. "Alright than Me and Alexander are going to head back to my place you should head back to the village." Lloyd said as Genis smiled. "Lloyd, Alex. Thanks for saving Marble." Genis said as Alexander waved a hand. "Don't worry about it besides I wasn't about to let an old lady suffer the same fate my brother did." Alexander said as Lloyd nodded. "Besides thats what freinds are for right?" Lloyd asked as Genis nodded as the groups went their separate ways.

Back up on the cliff a green haired half-elf with a Canon for an arm was looking down before speaking towards his soldiers. "Analyze the Data from the Gate Surveillance System." He said. "Yes Sir!" One Desian said as they took off as the man looked down. "How Did A Mere Human Make that kind of Jump?" He asked as he closed his eyes opening them with a growl. "But still...so we've found you at last...Traitor Alexander..." He said with a snarl.

_To Be Continued._


End file.
